RWBY:Viral Panic
by HyliancobaltSam
Summary: What if the nuke Mercer has a close encounter with was able to take him to new places? What if the virus had access to dust, Grimm, and more weaponry then a sane man could handle? You get a slightly OOC Alex Mercer who kills and takes names, He entered this world changed where he looks like a 17 year old version of himself. AU and slight ooc. Pairing is Harem consisting: team RWBY
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Viral Panic

_**Description/Author's notes)**_

_(Thoughts)_

(Story)

"Speech"

_**{So this was a idea I got while reading The Assassin's Mentor's RWBY and Force Unleashed crossover. And now I can't get it out of my head.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Prototype**_

_**Location: off the coast of New York**_

Alex Mercer contemplated who he is, or what he is, as he was using the helicopter he was flying his helicopter as fast as possible. _People call me a monster, a killer, a terrorist. I am all of these things. And now here I am risking my life for the people of New York. _Alex knew he wasn't going to make it in time, he maybe a living sentient virus wearing the human skin of the original Alex Mercer, when he was a normal human. How ironic that he was killed by the corporation Gentex and its private army named Blackwatch when he was still human, seeing as he was the one who was working on the virus for them in the first place. He had become the ultimate predator, and yet here he was trying to save the people of New York, who were his prey, who survived the viral outbreak. As the timer for the nuke hit zero Alex had one last thought _Dana please be safe…._

_**Location: Emerald Forest**_

Weiss was not amused. They had finally gotten a mission to prove that team RWBY was the best team in beacon, and Ruby forgot the map. It was just two days ago from that day after Professor Port's class where Weiss determined to be the best team member and Ruby promised to be the best leader she could be. And she was already messing up again.

"We were supposed to go back to the ruins to check a local disturbance in the energy of the surrounding area that occurred an hour ago. I am sure we can find it on our own" Blake said uninterested as she was in the middle of one of her books. "Yeah the cliff we launched of off was back there we will be fine" Yang reassured Ruby who looked crestfallen after being scolded by Weiss.

"Sorry Weiss" Ruby meekly apologized

"It-"Weiss started to state but was interrupted by a loud groan. That was only about 30 feet away. Instantly all four girls looked at each other and prepped their weapons.

Team RWBY quietly walked towards where they heard the noise to see what at first appeared to be a person lying down. As they inched closer Ruby gagged and pinched her nose closed, Weiss tried to hold her breathe to keep the smell out, Yang was trying not to vomit, and Blake tried to block it out as they approached it. This person's body was severely burned, missing pieces of flesh from their body. The muscles were exposed leaving barley any skin. Upon closer inspection Blake was able to determine the body was a male.

"soooooo…. Who wants to check for a pulse" Yang asked after getting used to the smell. Ruby's only response was a violent shake of her head horizontally while still pinching her nose

"You have to be kidding, or do you not see the burns all over his body! He also doesn't appear to be breathing" Weiss said in shock

"However we have to be sure…." Blake said as she approached the body. She didn't want to have to check the body but her teammates clearly weren't going to volunteer. With a groan of disgust and fear Blake approached the body but stopped as a small nevermore landed on the body. Blake sighed as the birds began to peck at the body. Blake turned around and walked back to her teammates. Yang was still looking at the body and walked close to it to examine it closely. The RWB of team RWBY were talking about what to do. "We should call Ozpin and inf-"Weiss began before being interrupted from a gasp from Yang. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake turned to the body to see a peculiar specticale.

The nevermore that landed on the body were being wrapped in tendrils coming from the body itself. The tendrils seemed to absorb the creature of Grimm into the body. As the Grimm was being consumed into the body the same kind of tendrils were also repairing the damaged areas on the body. The sight was enough to make the entire team stop talking and stare in shock.

The body now full repaired stood up instantly and looked around to examine its surroundings, like a confused animal, Hey had no clothing but burnt jeans. He had short brown hair that grew back now after his snack. "Um h-hello" Ruby greeted the man nervously, not sure of what else to do. Yang was getting Ember Celica ready to fight, while Blake and Weiss were in shock. The man looked at them with blue, cold eyes. Weiss composed herself breathed in deeply and decided to ask him a very important question "How did you do that? You absorbed the nevermore into your body and then healed yourself!"

"I can explain but I need some answers first" The man responded to Weiss in a voice that was as cold as his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Emerald Forest, the forest next of Beacon, the best Combat school in all of Vytal." Blake explained finally coming to her senses

"Never heard of either of those three" the regenerated figure responded with a confused look on his face.

Ruby and Weiss were shocked, As Yang was confused and Blake was deep in thought, Blake looked back at the stranger and asked "do you know what dust is?" "You mean dust in air?" the man asked confused. "Do you know what a fanus is?" "No I don't. I need to leave, how far away is Manhattan?"

"What's Man-hatin?" Yang asked confused at what was going on.

"Ok I think that proves it…" Blake said with a sly smile on her face now that she figured it out. "I don't think he from here, maybe another place of existence"

"Blake just because 'Ninjas of Love' may have dimensional travel stuff doesn't mean it's real." Yang said with a grin on her face. Ruby snickered at Yang's jab at Blake's romance novel they caught her reading yesterday.

"N-no that's not in that!" Blake shouted with her face blushing entirely red at the mention of her favorite book. "But it would explain how he hasn't heard of dust, the fanus, or anything else that is here."

"It doesn't seem possible, is it?" Ruby asked as she scratched her head.

"Maybe" Weiss responded deep in thought.

They glanced at the man before them, he closed his eyes tight and concentrated, the tendrils that made his body shifted around him. The tendrils came from his flesh and created new clothes, A black leather jacket with his red insignia on the back, his jeans repaired, he wore a light grey vest with a hood attached and a white shirt underneath. He pulled his hood over his head making it hard to see his face. Alex concentrated on his formed abilities he had acquired before the nuke, he was unable to access any of his offensive powers. He still had his armor, shield, thermal vision, and infected vision. _I need to consume more biomass before I can create my weapons, I can't even craft my claws._ Alex thought as he started to walk off into the forest

As he turned to walk he felt a weird ribbon like object wrap around him, he turned to see Blake had entrapped him with Gambol Shroud.

"Sorry, um…" Ruby started to say, then stopped realizing she didn't know the strangers name.

"My name is Alex Mercer" the stranger informed them.

"Sorry, Alex, but we can't trust you yet, it's a good idea to get Ozpin to look at you first." Blake stated.

"Alright, I will humor you and wait patiently, but if you take too long I am leaving no matter how many people I will have to take down, understand?" Alex didn't so much ask as he stated these words, as he made his threat clear his eyes for just a split second changed from the ice cold blue to a fire hot and painful red.

After a brief discussion it was decided that Ruby and Weiss would go to get the Headmaster, meanwhile Yang and Blake would stay and watch over Alex. Yang went a little farther out to search the perimeter. Leaving Blake to sit against a tree while reading a book. She supported it in one hand, in the other she kept her weapon in with the ribbon still wrapped around Alex. It was quiet and peaceful…until Alex couldn't help but ask what he had thought ever since he activated the thermal sight.

"So…what's with the cat ears?"

_**{and that's where I am going to cut it for chapter one. Chapter two will be made soon, as of now I am still writing the next chapter for CORAL so I need to make that, if you have something to say about the story please review, Aidos!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: Viral Panic Ch.2

Chapter 2: Dinner time

_**Description/Author's notes)**_

_(Thoughts)_

(Story)

"Speech"

_**{So I liked to thank all the people who gave this attention. I will try to update often, and get ready for more fighting. Alex is a brutal fighter.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Prototype**_

Location: Emerald forest

"Uh what do you mean?" Blake asked in response, with very thick layers of fear and nervous worry.

"Kitten, you are a terrible lair, if you're wondering how I noticed, I have thermal vision, I can detect body heat so I would notice two anomalies on top of your skull." Alex responded cockily. He had taken a seat leaning against a tree. "Don't worry kitten I won't tell your friends, if you were hiding this from even your supposed teammates I would assume you have a good reason too."

"…. How do I know I can trust you to not tell anyone?"

"You can't to be honest. Though it is nice to learn some info without having to kill someone for it."

Blake paused for a minute before speaking "I have to hide because I used to be in a group known as the white fang. They were a group of fanus protesting for equal rights, however they have been going to extremes in violence, that's why I left and now I hide in plain sight with a little bow." As Blake finished she twitched each of her cat ears, moving the bow. "Well kid that certainly is a good reason." Alex said. He was leaning against the tree, still tied, and yet he was trying to do something he hasn't been able to do in a long time, rest. _Maybe I can actually find peace and qu_- "I am baaaaaaack!" Yang exclaimed in a singsong tone to her voice

"Of course you are…"

"What do you mean by kid Alex? Your 17 as well" Blake pointed out nonchalantly, after she defused the situation about her ears she had gone back to reading her book.

"What are you…. Do either of you have a mirror?"

Yang tossed Alex a small hand mirror, Alex looked into it and almost gasped, he was still himself but all the signs of age were gone, he had the face he had when he was studying to get his doctorate. He hid his expression from the two girls, he was surprised that his body decided to give himself this new form

_Whatever works I guess _he thought

"I am older then I look" he stated, tossing the mirror back to Yang.

"So Alex what did you do before you were naked in the woods?" Yang asked quizzically with a teasing tone on the end of her question.

"I was a biochemistry doctor working for a company called Gentex, I was making a bioweapon called black light."

"Oh that's ummm lovely…"

Blake had stopped reading her book to listen to Alex's retelling.

"I now am an anomaly, a creature that shouldn't exist."

"What kind of creature would that be?" A man with grey hair and a cane said as he approached them, with Ruby and Weiss trailing behind. "So you must be the mystery man I have heard so much about from these two."

"And you're their headmaster, Ozpin right?" Alex stated coldly as he got up and glared at Blake. "Unwrap me now"

Blake looked at Ozpin to see what he thought, Ozpin only nodded for Blake to let him go. As the ribbon was removed from Alex Ozpin continued talking to the sentient virus in front of him. "How did you get here young man?"

"I think this is a different reality from the one I was in before, whether this is the case or not I somehow got here from a nuclear blast that I stopped from being unleashed on New York City. I assume that you have never heard of that city before?"

"No I haven't, what happened to you Alex?"

"Well Alex Mercer spent a huge part of his life doing things for my gain, he tried to build a life for himself out of nothing with just his intellect, he had no one but my sister, he went to work for Gentex, and eventually was shot and killed by the very people he had been ordered to make bioweapons for." At this point Alex paused to gauge everyone's reactions. Team RWBY as a whole were flabbergasted, Ozpin just looked at Alex quizzically, as if he wasn't satisfied with what he was given.

"However" he continued while walking around, raising his arms to emphasize his points as he spoke. "The original human named Alex Mercer may have died that day, but a new one was born, the thing you are speaking to now." As he said thing there was a very apparent self-hatred towards himself present.

"This new Mercer was the first Blacklight infected individual to be able to think and consciously act like a normal human without going insane, like previous subjects, including my fellow evolved Elizabeth Greene. I now have super enhanced abilities, hunting abilities, weapons created from my very being, the ability to transform." As Mercer stated this he had tendrils enveloping his body to create a hard black Metallic like Armor that covered his body (the Alex mercer agile armor). "I fought and killed several people, infected monsters, and fellow individuals who caused an outbreak that enveloped the entirety of New York City. It was only stopped by myself consuming every last one of the infected, plus a nuclear blast I stopped from destroying the city."

"So you view yourself as a hero then? You said you saved the city?" Ozpin asked

Alex chuckled as Ozpin finished his questions. "Far from it oh great and powerful Oz. I am Alex Mercer." He stated as he pulled his hood back to show his face, his eyes were cold and menacing but at the same time, Sad and tired. "I am called many things, a doctor, a genius, a cold hearted bastard, a killer, a monster, a terrorist. I …. Am all of these things, I only started my quest to find out who caused this all and make them pay. But it came at a price." Alex turned towards a bush and sprinted towards it. Yang started to run after Alex thinking he was trying to run. But Alex just reached into the bush and pulled out a hiding boarbatusk. Alex walks back towards the rest of the group. "I just needed dinner" Alex said jokingly towards Yang. Yang just stared chuckling nervously. Alex turned his e=attention towards the rest of the group.

"when I consume a creature" as he says this he slams the back of the Grimm into the ground "I take their abilities and memories" Alex then turned to the boar and slammed his foot into the exposed stomach of the creature, breaking inside of it and crushing its internal organs, the tendrils from his body wrapped from his leg and took the borbatusk into himself. "I see the memories of hundreds of men and woman begging for their lives as I take them. I am a monster, a rouge hunter with no purpose, I saved the city mainly to save an old doctor who saved my life, and my sister, the only person from my original life that mattered to me. That's who I am and judging by these stares I am getting from these lovely ladies, I am not welcome here."

Said ladies were shocked at all this information they learned about their new friend. Weiss saw him as a freak of nature, Blake saw Alex as man who became a monster against his will, Yang saw him as a person to fear but thought maybe he wasn't evil, Ruby saw him as a antihero like out of a comic book*.

"Actually I had something different in mind" Ozpin said with a small grin on his face

"What do you mean?" Alex and team RWBY said in unison

"You said you no longer had a purpose for your existence, why not join Beacon? There will be plenty of Grimm to hunt, people to make you feel human again, and you will be able to help people. Are you interested?"

Alex looked down at his feet to think, he then turned towards team RWBY to gauge their reactions Weiss was shocked, Blake was just watching to see what would happen, Yang was giving a thumbs up, and Ruby was nodding her head yes.

Alex smirked and glanced at Ozpin, who had his hand out waiting to shake on a deal our not.

"Deal" Alex said as he shook Ozpin's hand.

"Excellent, we will have you do your imitation mason tomorrow, we will record it live as you proceed to introduce our newest arrival to them, and you will be staying with team RWBY in their dorm. Now everyone lets head back to class." Ozpin ordered as he started to march towards beacon.

_Well this just got a hell of a lot more interesting. Alex thought._

_**{So that was chapter two of the viral Panic, what did you think? What do you want to see Alex do? Tell me what you desire! Also tell me if Alex should pair up with any of the characters, and if yes then who? Make sure to say!}**_

_***ha ha I refrenced the prototype comics.**_


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: Viral Panic Chapter 3

Chapter 3: One door closes and another opens.

_**Description/Author's notes)**_

_(Thoughts)_

(Story)

"Speech"

_**{Wow this story exploded in popularity, thanks for all the support. For pairings I am thinking harem consisting of Ruby, Blake, and Yang. Mainly for humor. I have a lot of material for comedic interaction between Yang and Alex.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Prototype**_

_**Location: new York City**_

It was three days since Dana Mercer had awoken from the coma she was put under when she was captured by Elizabeth Greene's leader hunter. Dana awoke in a small hospital bed in Dr. Ragland's lab, she looked at the smart phone she had been communicating through to Alex, and its last recording. Ragland gave it to her once she awoken, saying "Alex left it for you, he didn't say anything but only play it once you woke up and collected your thoughts."

Dana played the tape:

"Dana it's me, Alex. If you are hearing this then I am dead. As of right now I am going to stop the military from nuking the city, I am also going to kill every goddamn blackwatch solider in my way, and my plan is to take the nuke as far away from the city as I can. Most likely this will be the last time you ever hear my voice as I don't expect to survive a nuke. I just want to say two things, First off Ragland I want to thank you for helping me, you helped cure me when I was infected with that cancerous antibody. You helped protect my sister when she was knocked out. I thank you from the bottom of the heart that technically isn't mine anymore." Alex paused in the recording collecting his thoughts. As Alex continued speaking he had a small tone of regret and misery in his voice. "Dana I am sorry, I should have seen this coming before it was too late. I should of stayed closer to you and not abandon you all those years ago, I am sorry. I will most likely die and if I don't, just forget about me. Goodbye and…. I love you sis."

Dana let the recording play to the very end, hoping for him to say any more. He had become a ruthless monster, but he was still her brother.

"Is the city cleared Ragland?" Dana asked still with tears in her eyes.

"Yes the city is clean now. You can take my car back to your apartment, I am going to go lay down." Ragland said in a tired voice as he left the room. Dana could tell that Ragland didn't expect the part addressed to him.

Dana looked at the phone, and smiled. Whether he was a terrorist or a hero to the people, he saved the day. Her brother valued another's life enough to risk his own. That was something she never even expected Alex to say before he became an evolved. She chuckled, Alex may have wanted her to just forget him, but she would remember how he became more compassionate and Intune with his humanity than he was when he was human.

Little Alex was a hero in her eyes.

_**Location: Beacon Dorms**_

_**Time: 7:00 pm**_

_Man I must seem like a monster to her_. Alex Mercer thought as he thought over how he must have looked in the forest. He could feel Weiss's eyes boring into him as team Ruby and Yang were showing him around the school. Weiss gave him a glare of fear, confusion, and a small dash of distaste. Weiss had created a few feet of safety, walking close enough with the group but far away enough that if Alex reached out to grab her she would be able to run. Alex found this amusing, it was like a frog trying to approach a snake, being weary of the superior predator but yet curious of the unknown. Unlike the snake in this metaphor Alex was not motivated to act as if these people were his prey. Once he had found out the truth and saved New York he no longer had a purpose, nothing to live for. This new world, this school, this colorful cast of attendants of beacon. _Perhaps they can give me a new purpose?_ Alex pondered.

"And here is the team RWBY dorm, JNPR's dorm is across the hallway." Ruby explained with

"Oh lets introduce them to you Alex!" Yang declared with a mischievous grin.

"W-w-wait a minute Yang that may not be a great idea." Ruby said nervously

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked

"Well Jaune may get spooked, not to say you're scary and Nora is a little….. chatty" Ruby had to take a few seconds to think of the appropriate wording for the human explosion of energy

Yang just tugged on Alex's sleeve trying to move him towards JNPR's room.

"No" Alex said, Causing Yang's grin to turn to a pout

"Please?"

"I said no"

"Please?" Yang spoke adding a flirtatious tone to her voice and batted her eyelashes

"No"

Alex glanced over to see Ruby and Weiss shaking their heads no. Alex looked back towards Yang to see her now pouting with large puppy dog eyes.

"If I say yes will you stop these pathetic attempts to win me over by playing to my gender's stereotypical weaknesses and my pity?" Alex asked, with just a teeny hint of extreme irritation.

"Yep!" Yang ecstatically spoke with a grin, Ruby backed away from them and went back to stand next to Weiss.

_How bad could it be?_ Alex thought.

Yang dragged Alex to the door and knocked while chuckling.

Pyrrha opened the door to come face to face with a grinning Yang and unamused man in a hood.

"Oh hello Yang, who's your friend there?" she asked confused.

"This is our new student and classmate Alex Mercer" Yang said

"Oh, nice to meet you Alex" Pyrrha stated as she stuck out her hand to shake Mercer's, Alex hesitated for a second before shaking her hand.

"And who are you?" Alex asked in his normal cold voice. The cold power of his voice was enough to gather the attention of the rest of JNPR. Jaune seemed confused at the sight of the new student. Ren looked at him with wary eyes, but then proceeded to sit on his bed, legs crossed, eyes closed, trying to meditate, whereas Nora was overly excited.

"Hi I'm Nora, nice to meet you. That's Jaune and Ren that girl is Pyrrha. You'll like it here at beacon, they even have pancakes for breakfast. I remember this one time where….…." Nora continued to ramble on.

_Don't kill her, don't kill, and don't consume her. If you do that will be in your head forever. _Alex had to repeat over and over again in his head.

Pyrrha looked to see Yang trying not to laugh at Alex's misery.

"Yeah Yang fantastic idea put the dangerous killer near a loud person who may set him off" Weiss muttered. Ruby just gave Weiss a confused look as Weiss turned to go into the RWBY dorm.

"Nora, give him a break"

"okie dokie Ren!"

"S where you from Alex?" Pyrrha asked

"It's a long story….. Once I go through initiation I'm sure you all will have more questions." Alex said as he turned to Yang "satisfied? Also do you have a shower I can use?"

Yang nodded and lead Alex to the bathroom in the RWBY dorm.

Alex stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. Alex let the tendrils of his body remove his external clothing, what was his original attire was destroyed and copied long ago in New York. As Alex stepped into the shower he used his superior senses to listen to the conversation outside of the door.

"I still don't trust him" Weiss spoke with a similar annoyed tone as to her tone as before.

"He hasn't done anything bad yet" Ruby tried to defend

"He literally admitted to terrorist actions from before!" Weiss shouted

"I think we should wait before judging" Blake said, she was reading her book uninterested in the discussion.

"What do you think Yang?" Ruby asked

"He seems ok but he isn't as susceptible to the pranks as you guys are"

"So?" Ruby asked confused

"That means I have to try harder!" Yang declared, determined to find a way to mess with Alex

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Alex shouted. Causing the other room to go into an awkward silence.

_**Location: RWBY dorm**_

_**Time: 5:00 **_

Alex woke up with a jolt, drenched in sweat, as usual. Every time he tried to sleep his mind would subconsciously play one of the memories he acquired usually they were the ones of the people whose lives he had taken. The souls of the damned forced to forever reside in him as spare biomass. , to be used for him to continue consuming. It was the nature of the virus that was now part of him, to continue the slaughter. He was determined to hold onto his humanity. Alex looked to the rest of the room, the girls were all sleeping peacefully. They had made Alex a temporary bed using some spare blankets and a pillow in-between the set of bunk beds.

Alex got up and had his tendrils envelop him giving him his trademark leather jacket attire. Alex walked out into the hallway gently closing the door behind him. He walked a few feet away and leaned against a wall and slid down.

"Of course out of all the memories it had to be Karen's last." Alex muttered to himself.

I may as well get ready to fight, in like what five hours? Alex thought as he got up only to be stopped by a pale hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Who's Karen?" Weiss asked accusingly

Alex sighed in frustration "if you must know she was my ex-girlfriend, she was the closest I ever came to 'love'. Of course though she started working with blackwatch once she found out about my…. Abilities" Alex stated not wanting to say this next part "in my rage I tracked her down, killed her, and consumed her, happy?" Alex said with spite in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed" Weiss apologized

"Don't be, you just wanted to know more about a potential threat. I don't blame you"

Alex walked away leaving Weiss to go back into the RWBY dorm.

As Weiss reentered the dorm se was immediately bombarded by questions from Yang, "did he tell you anything?"

"He did, maybe I misjudged him he seems to have had a harder life then I thought."

"That would explain the screams and cries in his sleep." Ruby said sleeply.

_**{So by Friday the 14**__**th**__** I will have the initiation up, this is to just tide you guys over as well as segment the next chapter correctly. I am sorry Alex hasn't killed yet, he will very soon. I also have some power ideas….}**_


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY: Viral Panic

Chapter 4: Slice and Dice.

_**Description/Author's notes)**_

_(Thoughts)_

(Story)

"Speech"

_**{Why do I bother with deadlines, I took a while because I had three story ideas I scrapped, anyways thanks for the views, favorites, follows, etc. It does make my day to see so many people enjoying something I could produce. To answer some thoughts, Alex actually doesn't have to sleep it's out of habit. Similar to Spawn he has extremely messed up dreams that are based on the memories he absorbed. He only has to consume creatures to keep living.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Prototype**_

_**Location: Beacon **_

_**Time: 8:50 am**_

Ruby dressed in her school uniform was searching for a certain hooded man, as she searched she carried a small cardboard box containing something

"Hey Alex can I show you something?" Ruby asked the violent Virus, who was examining the statue at the entrance of beacon.

"What do you want red riding hood?" Alex asked in response, not even turning around to look at the girl.

"Um…what?"

"Never mind. Anyways what's up?"

"Well your initiation is at noon, so I thought even though you probably won't need it, but I wanted to help you with this!" Ruby said with an exited look on her face. Alex turned to see her holding a small cardboard box. Alex took the box and opened it to see an abnormally large black and red plated desert eagle, On the side of the slide, "Mercer's Mercy" was engraved.

"It's a 13 millimeter heavy pistol with heavy armor piercing explosive dust infused bullets, I figured that you may like a little extra help" Ruby said while rubbing the back of her head shyly.

"You're beautiful" Alex said picking up the gun and examining it closer

Ruby blushed violently till her face was as red as her cowl. "wh-what?' She asked stuttering from the shock.

"I was talking to the gun"

"Oh for a minute I thou- nevermind" Ruby said as she decided to stare at the ground in embarrassment, though her flushed cheeks started to return to normal.

"Though you're cute too." Alex said with a chuckle, enjoying messing with the Red hooded hunter. _So odd how such a skilled fighter can have her strings so easily pulled_ he thought. _Though she is cute, I am far from a good person to be with. Hell even before I became a freak of nature. _

Ruby upon hearing this flushed again. "Um you have initiation in a few minutes, and I have things and stuff so bye!" She said as she sped off due to the situation. Alex just laughed and shook his head, He took the pistol and examined it to determine its length, and he then commanded the tendrils that made up his body to create a holster on his left hip. He was able to create it to be just the size needed for his new weapon._ I should ask how she made this, she is a fantastic weapons designer._

Alex checked the new device he was given called a 'scroll'. He read the note he received from Headmaster Ozpin

'Mr. Mercer

Please report to the cliff side near the forest at 8:55. '

Mercer started to walk on the outskirts of the school, as he walked he heard an announcement over the speakers.

"Students please report to your normally scheduled class room. There will be no classwork but instead a special program to behold." Ozpin informed the students over the speakers. Alex could hear the cheers from students as they rushed towards their classes. _Even if I didn't have enhanced senses I could have heard them celebrate. _Alex mused

_**Location: Professor Port's class**_

"Good morning students! Today we have an interesting change of pace!" Professor Port bellowed in excitement. A collection of cheers and groans were heard from the class. "Ahem, as I was saying, we will be watching a new students unique abilities alike no other!" Professor Port then went a small device and three holographic screens popped up. On the screens showed up an image of Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Alex standing on the cliff side from three different perspectives.

"Wait were gonna see Alex's initiation?" Ruby asked confused.

"Apparently" Blake responded. Looking up from her book, now having a reason to pay attention to the screen.

"Alright now I finally get to see how he is in action!" Yang said excited.

"hm." Weiss said deep in thought. "Wait what's that weapon he has on his hip?"

"Oh that's the pistol I made for him to help him out." Ruby explained, making her team look towards her. Weiss had a look of confusion _When did she make that_? Blake had a single brow raised in questioning but then turned back to the screen. Yang however had a mischievous grin. Ruby knew that grin over the years. A grin she knew to fear.

"So Alex huh?" Yang asked still grinning

"I just wanted to help out our new friend." Ruby stated hoping to end the teasing before she could continue.

"You know I haven't seen you build a weapon for another person like that before, or at least so quickly."

"Well his initiation was coming up so quickly I thought he would appreciate the extra help" Ruby said glancing away to hide her growing embarrassment.

"Yes he would appreciate it so much, he would do anything for you in response." Yang continued causing Ruby to blush and shout back "that's not true!"

"Can we just watch Alex fight?" Blake asked slightly irritated at the current rate of events.

_**Location: Beacon Cliffside**_

"Alright Mr. Mercer are you prepared?" Ozpin asked

"Ahem its doctor Mercer and yes I am." Alex stated with a smirk

"Of course, Doctor." Ozpin corrected himself with a sly smile

Goodwitch then activated a display from her scroll. "You shall have to traverse across the forest, fighting the creatures of Grimm on the way. Until you reach the temple, you will then collect the artifact located there and then return here. Any questions?"

"Nope, let's do this" Alex said full of confidence.

"Ok then prepare to be launched into the forest."

"No need Mrs. Goodwitch, Dr. Mercer I am sure would rather do it himself."

Alex just simply nodded and walked a couple feet back and then proceeded to sprint at inhuman speeds, and he launched himself into the air. As he could be seen in the distance he proceeded to glide forward much to the surprise of the students and staff. All except for Ozpin who just stood there glancing at the camera shots on his scroll.

_Let's see how strong your virus is_ Ozpin thought.

_**Location: With Alex Mercer**_

_Time to see what these so called soulless creatures are like up close, People may fear me if they see what I am like in combat. That's a good thing in a way, fear will keep people away, and that's good for both me and them._ Alex thought to himself as he descended across the sky. Alex's noticed he was starting to slow down so he shifted his weight and plowed into the ground fists first, destroying the nearby foliage. "Wonder if anyone heard that?" Alex said chuckling to himself as he began to run towards the temple until he heard a growl from the bushes, Alex looked towards the source of the sound to see Three beowolf's and two ursa charging towards him. Alex jumped backwards and doged the swipes from the incoming Grimm.

"So beowolves and ursi I assume" Alex said still smirking as the Grimm started to encircle him. "Nice to meet you too, my name is Alex Mercer and I think your dna would be very interesting, can I have a sample?" He chuckled after this question, one of the smaller wolves lunged at him trying to sink its teeth into his neck, Alex gripped the beasts mouth in his hands and began to pull until he had ripped the jaw clean in half. Alex then wrapped his hands around the beast's neck and twisted hard, the sound of the creatures flesh being ripped could be heard easily as Alex removed the rest of the head from the body. As Alex finished off the first predator turned into prey he felt the claws pierce his back, this sparked a new idea. Alex turned around and ripped the arm that clawed him from its owner's socket. Causing the Ursa to bellow in pain, Alex took the arm and stabbed the other ursa through the chest. Alex then punched through each and did what he does best, consume. Alex analyzed the new genetic material he had acquired, _interesting its similar to the hunters and other infected yet better. I can't wait to try this out._

Alex turned to the two remaining Grimm and charged them, he grabbed one slammed it into the ground and pulled out his gift from Ruby and shot it in the head multiple times. Alex consumed what was left before he dispatched the last one in a similar fashion using his new hand cannon, he consumed the remains and concentrated on singling out the dna from the Grimm and what he had left of the hunter's dna. He commanded the tendrils to form his claws using the dna he collected. Alex felt his body shift and change, a feeling he was so used to. Alex dropped his arms to his side as he had his claws once again. His five fingers now turned into four razor sharp claws capable of shredding flesh and metal alike.

Alex used his hunting senses to see where the next Grimm were on the path to the temple.

"It is so good to be back!" Alex exclaimed as he ran towards his next prey.

_**{Sorry for the delay again, but Alex is getting his powers back and beacon is getting quite a show. Here's a hint for what is going to happen to Alex next chapter: "huh I guess they do taste like chicken"}**_


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY: Viral Panic

Chapter 5: And the award for over the top fighter goes too….

_**Description/Author's notes)**_

_(Thoughts)_

(Story)

"Speech"

_**{Thanks once again for all the views, favorites, follows and the like. It does mean a lot to me. I am going to go over CRAL with a fine comb to improve it as well, please check it out. Even though I may not reply to all the ideas I hear from the reviews I do see and remember them! If you have any ideas feel free to post them in reviews or message me)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Prototype**_

_**Location: Professor Port's Class**_

Saying the students were not panicked and shocked to their very core about Alex's abilities is one thing, but to be able to morph his body as he could was an unbelievable feat. The members of team RWBY could hear the wild imaginations and speculation from the other students.

"Whoa…." Jaune whispered in utter shock at the sight of Alex using his claws to dismember the beowolves in front of him.

"Is he a Grimm?" a scared feminine voice asked "probably" A second student responded "How else could he have learned to grow claws?"

"He's a monster!"

"How could Ozpin let a freak like him join the school?"

Blake was irritated at the humongous amount of horrible judgmental, behavior, and speculation from her fellow students. She looked at her teammates to try to read their thoughts from their faces.

Ruby was staring in a mix of excitement, happiness, and awe. She seemed to be studying his claws and fighting ability in practice. Weiss seemed to be studying Alex like a scientist. She looked analytical as she dissected Alex's abilities with her sight alone, _probably has to do with her scholar upbringing _Blake thought. Yang seemed to be on the edge of her seat waiting to see what is going to happen next.

_May as well continue enjoying the show _Blake thought_. What else can we do?_

_**Location: Beacon Cliffside **_

Ozpin gazed over the camera angles on his scroll. "Hmm so the information was true." Glynda arched an eyebrow in confusion. "You don't think I would send him into combat without doing research." Ozpin chuckled as he handed Goodwitch a small smartphone. Glynda scanned the devices screen and saw hundreds of reports all detailing subject ZEUS's combat abilities, adaptability, and intelligence.

"I set everything up to challenge him" Ozpin said with a slight grin on his face "Just wait till he gets to the temple."

_**Location: Emerald Forest near the forest temple. **_

It may have only been a while since Alex had such a heated battle, but this moment was extremely refreshing to him. So much bioorganic matter and mass for him to consume. His body was starving and needed to gorge on someone else's DNA. He wore his smirk as he ran around using his claws to cut down the Grimm in his way.

_I probably have enough mass to reshape my powers_, Alex thought. The scientist part of himself was excited to experiment.

Alex used his enhanced senses to detect where the temple was located, he just had to fight through the Grimm. Alex walked through the tree line and finally saw his destination. He heard a faint growling coming from an enormous hole in the ground. _**Looks like a burrow or something**_ Alex thought.

Alex had to jump back almost instantly to avoid the tail that emerged from the hole and attempted to impale him. Alex glared in anger at his attacker to see a giant Deathstalker crawl out of the earth.

"Well hello to you too pal" Alex said still smirking, even in the face of this behemoth. "Are you an arachnid or a Grimm? Either way I will know soon after I consume you and take your DNA as my own."

The Deathstalker charged Alex launching its tail forward to impale Alex, Alex morphed his claws into his hammer fists and caught the tail in his hands. He then pulled it towards himself as he started to pry open the armor on the top of its body. Once he pried it open enough and then started to impale the beast with its own tail. He could feel the monster squirm as it tried to escape his grasp. _I bet these creatures have never felt true fear until now_ Alex thought. Mercer pulled the spike like appendage out of the gigantic scorpion. Alex dug his hand into the creatures open wound and let his tendrils consume the monster into himself.

Alex walked towards the temple and glanced at the pedestals, but there were no artifacts anywhere.

Alex took out his scroll and looked at the message on his scroll.

'If you want to get the artifact you need to check the tip of its beak.

-Ozpin'

"What do you mean?" Alex thought out loud. Just as he finished he heard the crowing of a Nevermore. A nevermore of an abnormally large proportion was circling the temple. Alex could see a black king chess piece attached to a ring impaled through the creature's beak.

"How the hell did you do that?" Alex said out loud and repeated through a message.

Ozpin responded saying simply "Just ask Port, he is capable."

Alex looked at the Bird and launched himself into the air in an attempt to reach the bird. He kicked hard into the side of its skull. Alex clutched onto the beak and got in-between its open mouth. Alex kept it open with his feet and one arm and used the other to grab and hide the king into his body. Before he could get out of its grip he stumbled. Sending him into the mouth and belly of the beast.

_**Location: Professor Port's classroom**_

The room was in uproar at the action, whereas the other students had mixtures of emotions. Team RWBY was panicked, Ruby and Blake were scared thinking he was going to die inside the Grimm, they both had tears wanting to leak out, Blake was able to hold them back by biting her lip. Ruby could barely stop as she panicked. Weiss was shocked however Yang knew that it couldn't be over. _Come on Alex you said you are a capable weapon_, Yang thought. _Your fine, you have to be_ she hoped.

Then the saw something crawling out of the nevermore's mouth…. Hundreds of tendrils.

Then suddenly tendrils burst all throughout the inside of the beast. Ripping it apart from the inside out. Alex reformed in the broken apart mess created in the aftermath of his devastator. He pulled out the gun and shot the bird several times before transforming his arm into its blade form as he impaled its head and consumed the beast. The class could see Alex's lips move, unable to hear the audio.

"What did he say?" Ruby asked

"I think he said 'Huh, tastes like chicken'" Weiss stated cracking a slight smile at this

"Well me and Alex are gonna get along like a house on fire." Yang said ecstatically

"Alex and I" Blake responded correcting Yang's poor use of the English language.

"Speaking of you and Alex" Yang started "I saw you biting your lip, so what's going on between you two?" Yang teased.

"I was simply concerned for my teammate"

"So he's yours now?"

"Our teammate I mean, he is just a friend." Blake stated her face having a slight hint of red.

"If you say so!" Yang said in a sing song tune.

"Wait what's happening to Alex?" Ruby asked

_**Location: Temple.**_

Alex could feel a new ability being created. He could feel his body, bones and muscle creak and reshape as his new power set in. He could feel the new appendages growing on his back. Once the addition was complete Alex examined himself. He had long black demon like wings sprouted out of his back. He had his hands and feet ending in long bladed like claws and talons.

"Oh kick ass!" Mercer shouted as he flew back towards the cliff.

Mercer quickly landed in front of Ozpin and Goodwitch. The two adults seemed pleased with the results.

"Mist- I mean Doctor Mercer. You may be what we need to stop the Grimm from advancing and wiping out civilization." Goodwitch stated very matter of fact.

"Thank you, if I can help those I care about I will gladly take up the job as a Grimm hunter." Alex said as he morphed back to his normal form and pulled his hood down. He noticed his hair was less curly and now spikey. _Must be another side effect of the age change_ he guessed.

"Mercer now that you are approved and capable what team would you like to be added to." Ozpin asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Team RWBY sir."

"Excellent, now hurry back to the school. I am sure your new teammates want to talk to you after this show and spectacle."

"Wait they saw all that?" Alex asked both worried and enraged

"Of course. I recorded it and the entirety of beacon saw."

_Well shit!_ Mercer screamed in his head as he glared at the man before him. Said man just kept smiling and sipping his coffee.

_**(And that was the new chapter, how did you like it? Told you I read the reviews. Anyways be sure to tell me your thoughts, if you have something you want to say review or pm me. I am gonna go sleep since I stayed up to 11:38 on a school night to finish this. **_

_**I swear the next chapter of Crawl is coming soon!**_

_**- Hyliancobalt / Sam**_


End file.
